Hogwarts
by Sealie and Buns
Summary: Follow Teddy and his friends as they battle peer pressure, love, lust, betrayal, schoolwork, insane teachers, and even crazier enemies, while also trying to find their place in the world. Who knew being a teenager could be so hard? AU


_Hogwarts _

_Genre: Humour/Drama/Romance/ AU_

_Chapter Rating: T_

_Chapter Warnings: Cursing, cuddling boys, and light themes of Homosexuality and Heterosexuality._

_Chapter Summary: Teddy realizes his feelings for a certain black curly haired bespectacled boy._

_Chapter Date: 15 October, 2013_

_Prologue_

Ted Remus Lupin paced the floor of the Gryffindor common room. This couldn't be happening, this wasn't happening… not to him. He was Ted Lupin! Smart, funny, awkward, out and proud Ted Lupin! He pined for people, and had crushes on straight guys he could never get, but never, _never,_ did he get legitimate feelings. Especially not-

"Teddy, what are you doing?" asked a humor-filled voice from the foot of the boys' staircase. Ted knew that voice, knew it well, it was the same voice he had heard almost every day since he was born.

"Nothing," the turquoise haired boy replied brusquely, his hands rubbing against his thighs rhythmically. Something he did when he was either upset or nervous. "Just, thinking."

Alexander Black's smirk fell from his face, and his brow wrinkled. Ever since Ted arrived back at Hogwarts for their fifth year, and embraced him after his performance of _Teenage Dream _with his brother and their friends, he had been acting oddly distant towards him.

"Ted-"

"It's nothing, Alexander!" Snapped Ted, pausing to glare at the curly haired bespectacled boy standing opposite from him. His face fell slightly as a look of hurt passed across the aristocratic features of his best friend's face, before it immediately turned cold, indifferent.

"Fine, then. Sorry to have disturbed you. I just wanted to know why you were pacing around the Gryffindor common room, when the Ravenclaw common room is in the _other tower._" said Alexander in a flat voice before turning his heel and climbing up the steps to the fifth year dorm rooms.

Ted stood, his hands continuing to rub against his thighs. His thoughts whirled around in his head, before they shouted to follow the curly haired boy up to his dorm, and so, Ted did. He ran up the stone steps to the top of the tower, and opened the door, peering inside. "Alexander?" He called softly, as he walked in and closed the door behind him. "Sirius-Alexander Black if you don't answer me, I swear I will place a hex on one of your meals to turn you into a chicken for a day, and I won't tell you which meal I hex."

Alexander twisted his face from where he had it pressed into his pillow, and the two now faced each other. "What?" Alexander asked in the same flat voice he used when addressing his Great Great Great Grandfather Phineas' portrait.

Ted tried not to flinch. The words hit him hard, slicing through him like a knife. "Alex," he said quietly, his soft voice an octave higher than normal. "Alexander, I'm sorry I snapped. I've been really stressed, and I have things on my mind."

"I do too, Teddy." Alexander sighed, and sat up, allowing himself to lean against the headboard of his bed. "What's on your mind, Teddy-bear?"

"Just… thoughts… and a lot of," Ted paused to consider his words, "conflicting emotions I suppose."

"Teddy, you have been in my life literally since you have been born, you know I am your friend. You can tell me everything, I'd never judge you."

Ted sighed, and allowed himself to fall onto the edge of the bed. His fingers ran across the soft comforter under him until he found a small hole. Not looking up he began to pick at the hole absentmindedly. "This is different, Alexander."

"How so?" Alexander shifted onto his stomach and scooted until he was beside Ted. He looked up at him through his black squared glasses, his eyebrows raised in question.

Ted kept his eyes on the hole, his finger still playing running over it as he contemplated how to explain, "I may have feelings for… someone. Well not may, I do, I do have feelings for someone."

A snort came from beside him, and Ted looked down at his friend affronted. "Go ahead then, if you must, have a laugh." Ted snapped, throwing Alexander his best bitch face before standing up and straightening out his clothes. "Some friend," he muttered to himself.

"No," Alexander jumped up from the bed, "Teddy-bear… Teddy, I'm sorry… It's just." He reached out, and grabbed Ted's hand to prevent the coiffed teen from departing. "Really, I'm sorry, it's just... I expected an outfit crisis, or something, that was just… it was not what I had expected to be the issue at all."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't what I expected either," Ted replied softly.

"Who is he?" Alexander asked, his hand squeezing Ted's gently as his tone fell to one of playful curiosity. Ted's amber eyes, met Alexander's blue eyes, and he blinked.

"How long has it been since we became friends?" he asked. Alexander cocked his head to the side, confused. "The second time," Ted clarified.

"Ah," Alexander said, scrunching up his face. "I'd say about eight years, why?"

"If I tell you something, you will swear, on all those top forty songs you love, on _Katy Perry_, that you won't tell anyone. Not even, Regulus, Alyanni or Artemis."

Alexander's face dropped, "Regulus and Alyanni are my twins, well we are triplets but you get what I mean, Teddy… I don't think-"

"Do you or not!" Ted snapped, snatching his hand back from his friend causing Alexander to take a step back.

"Ok, yes! Teddy, tell me what is going on!" Alexander said, his temper rising along with Ted's.

"Shush!" Ted looked around him, and sighed. He fell back onto the bed, and grabbed Alexander's hand, pulling him down to sit beside him. He squinted at the lock on the door, and looked away as soon as he heard the tell tale click of the door locking.

"Ted, if you have been hurt, if someone is threatening you again –"

"That's not it!" Ted hissed, causing his friend to fall quiet. "I'm not normal…:" he said dully. He closed his eyes, shaking his head. He could tell that this was going to be harder than when he came out to him.

Alexander nodded, grinning, "I know that, Teddy-bear." His smile fell when he didn't see Ted smile back, and his eyes fell to the taller boy's left hand, where it was gripping his trouser pant leg. He squeezed the hand he was holding, "go on, Love."

"I…I…" Ted couldn't get the words out, and he felt tears well up in his eyes.

"Teddy, c'mon."

Closing his eyes, Ted took a deep breath. "I think I am attracted to you."

Alexander paused, his hand falling limp on top of Ted's, his breath stopping momentarily. "P-pardon?"

"I think I may be attracted to you, Alexander." Teddy's voice came out more clearly this time, his eyes trained on their tangled fingers.

Alexander closed his eyes. He had been Teddy's first, and they had kissed, made out even, more times than he could possibly count, but that had been just… that hadn't been because of love. It had been for fun- or at least, that is what they had been saying since it had all started back at the beginning of fourth year.

Alexander opened his eyes, and lifted his head to stare into Ted's amber orbs, and he swallowed. He felt numb all of a sudden, and he sighed.

In the meantime, about eight floors down, Regulus Sirius Black was down in the Slytherin common room his Magtop balanced on his thighs. His hair was tucked behind his ear, and was deeply enamored by the rerun of _Sherlock_ that was on the screen. A shadow fell over him, and he paused the video. "Evening, Artemis," the boy said playfully, and grinned happily as he looked up at his lifelong friend.

Artemis Severus Snape stood beside the couch, his hands deep in his black jeans pocket as he stared down at Regulus. His eyes, one black and one emerald green flashed playfully at him and he stuck his tongue out. "Where is that gorgeous twin sister of yours?"

Regulus glared up at his friend, before shrugging and allowing his eyes to fall back onto his Magtop. He opened a new tab and logged into Wizard Book, clicking the notifications tab on top of the screen. "Best bet would be Chandlure's room in the Tower or with my obnoxious twin brother."

"Teddy is with your obnoxious twin brother," Artemis answered. He slapped Regulus' legs until the boy lifted them to allow him room to sit on the couch with him. He settled on the chair and allowed the thin boy to place his legs on his lap. He gently drummed against the smaller boys legs in beat to a song in his mind. "What has been going on with Teddy anyways?"

Regulus closed the machine on his lap and placed it on the floor, and stretched, his socked feet rubbing against Artemis' thighs as he moved. He sat up, and moved so that he was leaning against Artemis' shoulder, and yawned. "My guess is that Teddy finally realized his feelings, and is having a hard time coping." Artemis tucked his legs under himself and cuddled deeper into Artemis

Artemis looked down at his friend, "how do you think Alexander will react."

Regulus shrugged, "how does any other Black react in that type of situation?"

"Shit…"

Regulus chuckled humourously, "yeah, that sounds about right."

"Should we go check on them, you sort of have me worried now."

The curly haired boy shook his head, "probably." he admitted, with a shrug.

"Are we going to?"

Regulus shook his head, "probably not." Artemis rolled his eyes and leaned back against the couch, shifting into a more comfortable position. If anything truly went on, they would hear about it in the morning.

"Alexander, say something please." Pleaded Ted after the boy beside him had not said a word for about five minutes. The silence worried him. Alexander was never one for being quiet.

Alexander stood up, and shook his head. "You… you think you… attracted… wha..?" Alexander had on the face he usually had when he was trying to figure out a particularly complicated mathematics problem, or a conversation with a girl.

Ted sat with his hands folded in his lap, his eyes following Alexander as he walked around the room. "Are you okay?" He asked softly, his musical voice filling the room. When Alexander passed him, he reached out and gripped his hand tightly. He pulled weakly in an attempt to get the shorter boy to look at him, to no avail. "Alexander?"

Alexander shook his head. In a million years he would have never guessed that Ted would be attracted to him. Finally after fighting with his inner thoughts, he looked into his friends eyes, "are you sure?" he asked finally, only to see Ted smile.

Ted smiled cutely, and nodded, "'fraid so." Now that he told Alexander, it didn't seem as scary anymore, it almost… if Ted was completely honest with himself, it almost made sense.

"But what about Elliot, Sherlock, Leo, Castle-"

"Castle is your ex, Alexander, I've never been with him," Ted said dryly. "Besides, I've never really stayed with anyone for too long. Had you never wondered why my longest relationship was three months?"

Alexander shrugged, "I assumed it was because you never slept with any of them."

"I've slept with all of them," Ted said deadpanned, "except Castle."

Alexander smiled slightly, "you made out with him once."

"Only on a dare!" Ted exclaimed defensively, an adorable pout crossing his pale face.

Alexander snickered, before his face fell serious again. "Why me, Teddy?"

"Why you what?"

"Why are you attracted to me," Alexander clarified. He twisted his fingers with Ted's and swung his arm slightly as he talked. "I mean there is Regulus, who looks exactly like me, but even I have to admit has a better personality, then there is Artemis…"

Ted snorted, "I think I have had enough of falling for straight guys, Alexander."

Alexander allowed his eyes to hungrily scan Ted's body before looking into his eyes, "You could turn them."

"I almost have," Ted muttered rolling his eyes.

"What?" Alexander asked, his head cocking to the side.

"Nothing," the turquoise haired boy answered quickly. He looked down and smiled sweetly, "listen Sirius-Alexander," Ted used his friend's full name in order to make sure he had his full attention. "I know you don't feel the same way, that relationships aren't your thing, we've had this conversation but… I just felt that I needed to tell you."

Ted smiled up at his friend, and squeezed his hand. He stood up, and brushed off his pants. "I think I best be going."

"Where?" Alexander asked incredulously, "Ted, you aren't going anywhere. Besides I highly doubt you even have a bed anymore in the Ravenclaw dorms. I think you have slept in my bed since day one of first year."

Ted laughed softly, and it sounded like chiming bells. "I thought maybe you would like to think about what I told you, you know to figure out what you want to do. I know you don't feel the same way, so things will probably change."

Alexander gripped his hand more tightly, but didn't say anything. Alexander touched his cheek, and lightly tilted his head up, "I'm sorry, Teddy. I just… I _can't_."

Ted nodded, "I know." He swallowed, and stared into the blue eyes slightly below his own, his breath catching in his throat. "I know you can't, we can't."

"You're right," Alexander nodded, but stepped closer to Ted, his arms wrapping tightly around his waist. "I love you but I, _we_, can't."

Ted wrapped his arms tightly around Alexander's neck and hid his face in his hair. "I know."

The sound of the lock opening echoed through the room, but the boys ignored it as they clung to each other. They pulled away when James Sirius Potter burst through the door however, to throw him an annoyed look. The feeling of exasperation growing in the two boys when his hazel eyes flashing excitedly behind his glasses. "You guys have got to see this!" He panted, his hands falling to his knees, "ugh, I feel like I'm going to die." He shook his head, and grinned up at his cousins. "You'll never guess what is all over Wizard Book!"

Ted and Alexander eyed each other before turning to the small boy, "and what is all over Wizard Book?"

"Just see for yourself," James took his phone from his pocket and threw it into Alexander's hands as he passed to lie back on the bed.

Ted looked over Alexander's shoulder as he logged into Wizard Book. He scrolled past the statuses complaining about Binns' History class and stopped at the photo of Ted with Alexander. Ted had his arms wrapped tightly around the other boy's neck, his lips brushing against his cheek. It was a photo that had been taken of them over the summer. There was another photo of him and Alexander kissing during the last Gryffindor Party, the headline reading '_Two of the Heirs to the Noble Black Family Fortune Dating?'. _

"And this is exactly why we can't," Alexander hissed to Ted his eyes turning dark blue in his anger. He threw James' phone onto the bed and stormed out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

Ted closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, "fuck." He sat down on the bed, and took the phone from where it lay on the bed, he clicked a button and the screen lit up, the photos of him and Alexander showing again, "just… fuck."

_**Next Time on Hogwarts:**_

_**Rumour has it**_

_Ted is ready to start his fifth year at Hogwarts, but he gets more than he bargained for after he sees his best friend for the first time in over a month. And then things take a turn for the weird when news of Ted's sexuality is spread all over the school, and he is asked out by a very attractive transfer student- Alexander takes on a overly protective role, bent on keeping his friend away from the very attractive boy. _


End file.
